Question: A yellow necklace costs $$60$, and a green shirt costs $$10$. The yellow necklace costs how many times as much as the green shirt costs?
Solution: The cost of the yellow necklace is a multiple of the cost of the green shirt, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$60 \div $10$ $$60 \div $10 = 6$ The yellow necklace costs $6$ times as much as the green shirt costs.